


Douze Ans et Moins

by DonutDream (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Elf, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Noel - Freeform, elf!Louis
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DonutDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis travaille en tant qu'elfe au centre commercial local, et Harry semble penser qu’il peut se faire passer pour un enfant de neuf ans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Douze Ans et Moins

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ages Twelve and Below](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074187) by [larryscape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryscape/pseuds/larryscape). 



Le tapis rouge de fortune contrastait parfaitement avec les chaussures en daim vertes de Louis – Oui, _vertes_ … et en _daim_. Il les détestait, presque autant qu’il détestait les collants aux motifs de sucre d’orge qu’il était forcé de porter. Il adorait les enfants – il avait quatre petites sœurs même – mais leurs rires et adorable innocence ne pourraient jamais compenser les incessant sifflements des jeunes lycéens et les baskets mal dissimulés aux riches femmes d’âges mûrs. Niall, son collègue elfe, l’aidait à rester sain d’esprit, mais, à l’évidence, Louis détestait vraiment son job.

« Mais chérie, comment le Père Noël va faire pour descendre Big Bird par ta cheminée ? » roucoula Louis à la petite fille portant une robe en flocons de neige et un amusant énorme nœud dans les cheveux.

Elle leva les yeux vers Louis, à genoux à ses côtés, lui envoyant un regard perplexe sans rien dire de plus.

« eh bien, je suppose que le Père Noël trouvera quoi faire pour toi, » dit-il avant de la pousser doucement dans la direction de la chaise du Père Noël se retournant pour saluer la personne suivante.

C’était un jeune garçon (surement de cinq ou six ans) portant un pullover vert sous une salopette. Il leva les yeux vers Louis avec un grand sourire, rigolant lorsqu’il ébouriffa ses cheveux de sa main.

« Hey, champion, ça va ? » dit Louis avec un sourire.

Le garçon hocha de la tête, et ils commencèrent à avoir une profonde conversation sur la dernière édition de figurines Power Rangers mégaforce. Après avoir échoué à le convaincre qu’elles étaient trop éloignées de modèles originaux, Louis le laissa s’asseoir sur les genoux du Père Noël.

Louis pivota sur ses talons aux chaussures en daim vert, ses yeux atterrissant sur un autre garçon – sauf que celui-ci faisait environ trois fois la taille du précédent.

« Oh, bonjour, » salua Louis avec hésitation, sa voix grésillant légèrement.

Le garçon en face de lui, lui fit un sourire, montrant toutes ses dents, exactement comme le garçon avant lui.

« Bonjouuuur, » répondit-il, son ton enjoué s’accordant avec sa tenue, qui était un pullover renne avec probablement la pair de pantalon vert la plus serrée que Louis ai jamais vu. « Je suis Harry. »

Louis lui fit un timide sourire la bouche fermée et un faible salut de la main. « Je suis Louis, » dit-il, et aussitôt, Harry fronça des sourcils. « Qu- qu’est-ce qui ne va pas… » demanda Louis.

Les mains jointes derrière son dos et les orteils pointant vers l’intérieur, Harry haussa légèrement des épaules. « C’est juste que… ton badge ne dit pas Louis, » répondit-il, étouffant à peine son rire en se mordant la lèvre inférieur.

Légèrement confus, Louis baissa le regard sur son haut en feutre vert sur lequel était épinglé son badge.

« Ah, tu as raison, Harry, » dit Louis sèchement, roulant des yeux à sa poitrine. « On dirait que je suis _Fiddles_ aujourd’hui. ». Et si Harry écoutait d’assez près, il aurait aussi entendu la totalité de la dignité de Louis s’écraser en lui.

Harry semblait ravi, un sourire sournois s’installant fièrement sur son visage. « Quel magnifique nom, » il rayonna retenant de nouveau son rire. « Tu ressembles vraiment à un Fiddles, tu sais. »

Louis leva les mains devant lui. « Que puis-je dire ? Maman savait exactement ce qu’elle faisait. »

Ils rirent un moment, et Louis commença à remarquer combien ce garçon était mignon – et pas seulement parce qu’il était probablement à la fin de son adolescence et toujours en ligne pour voir le Père Noël. Il était en réalité très _beau_ , vraiment. Il avait cet étrange torse long, qui s’ajoutait à la taille qu’il avait déjà de ses fines jambes de girafes. Mais ce qui frappa vraiment Louis était son visage. C’était comme si un sculpteur avait choisi les formes et les couleurs les plus aléatoires et les avait assemblées, et il en avait résulté le plus beau chef d’œuvre qu’on aurait pu imaginer. Il était aussi imberbe.

« Quel âge as-tu, Harry ? » demanda Louis.

Les yeux d’Harry remontèrent jusqu’au plafond comme s’il essayait de se rappeler quelque chose. « Eh bien, le panneau là-bas dit _Douze Ans et Moins_ , donc je vais dirrrre… neuf. »

Louis plissa les yeux et hocha la tête lentement. « D’accord…neuf. »

Harry acquiesça. « Ouai, dix me fais sentir trop vieux, donc, » répondit-il, et aussitôt, Louis lui fit un sourire compréhensif, comme pour dire _bien sûr ; je sais exactement ce que tu veux dire._

Après lui avoir donné un sourire modeste, Harry rebondi sur ses orteils et devient silencieux.

« Quoi… » Questionna Louis avec hésitation, pas certain sous les yeux d’Harry qui le fixait.

« Tu ne vas pas me demander ce que je veux pour Noël ? » dit Harry, souriant toujours. « Tu sais, t’agenouiller et me caresser les cheveux, non ? »

Louis cligna des yeux. « Euh, eh bien premièrement tu fais au moins dix centimètres de plus que moi, mon gars. Et deuxièmement –» Il s’arrêta d’un seul coup quand Harry se laissa abruptement tomber sur le sol à ses pieds. « Oh… »

Se balançant vers Louis, Harry s’assit en tailleur telle une compote de pomme sur le tapis rouge. « Je ne peux pas t’entendre, » ria-il avant d’étendre ses bras vers le garçon qui baissait le regard vers lui. « Tu es trop loin, Fiddles. »

Après avoir regarder dans les alentours pour confirmer le fait que les gens étaient en effet entrain de les fixer, Louis se contraint à la demande d’Harry et s’abaissa sur un genou. « Donc, petit garçon, » commença-il platement. « Qu’est-ce que tu aimerais pour Noël ? »

Harry éclata immédiatement en sanglot – ou bien… prétendit.

«  _Jésus_ , Harry. Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? » gémit Louis. « Tout le monde nous fixe, chéri. »

Il avait raison. Même le patron de Louis semblait vouloir venir et lui demander s’il avait dit à Harry que le Père Noël n’existait pas.

Louis tapa d’une main “réconfortante” l’épaule d’Harry et la frotta fort, en petit cercles. « Harry, tu vas sérieusement me faire virer. Tu peux arrêter ça, s’il te plait ? »

Harry renifla dans ses mains. « Je n’ai pas aimé ton tons, » il murmura, prétendant s’essuyer le visage.

Il était fou en fait.

 Louis décida de faire presque n’importe quoi pour empêcher Harry de faire plus de scène. Ce gosse n’avait vraiment aucune honte, et Louis ne pouvais dire si c’était bizarre ou attachant. Peut être les deux ?

« Bien, euh… » Louis reprit son sang froid avant d’afficher de nouveau son sourire le plus réjouissant et de reprendre sa voix la plus mélodique. «  _Hey, petit bonhomme_  ! » commença-il, grimaçant presque tellement ses joues étaient tendues de sourire. « _Qu’est-ce que tu comptes demander pour Noël, du sport ?_ »

Harry ria sa langue pointant entre ses dents. Il avait surement neuf ans après tout.

« Hmmm, » chantonna Harry, regardant rêveusement le plafond. « Je pense…Je veux…une serviette à cheveux. »

Louis toussa. « Oh. _Oh – Wow,_ quelle bonne idée, Harry, » se réjouit Louis. « Très pratique. Uhm – »

« Non, non, non, j’ai changé d’avis, » interrompit Harry, secouant la tête désappointé. « A quoi je pensais ? »

Louis regarda rapidement derrière Harry, où près d’une vingtaine d’enfants commençaient à devenir un peu agités dans la file. Ce garçon allait sérieusement le faire virer, mais ça pourrait en valoir la peine, pensait-il. Nous verrons ce qu’Harry veut d’autres pour Noël.

« La paix dans le monde, » dit-il.

Louis revêtit un sourire enthousiaste. « Ah oui ? » demanda-il, prenant l’opportunité de caresser les cheveux bouclés recouvrant la tête du garçon.

Sous le sourire de Louis se cachait une sévère impatience, mais il n’était pas certain si elle venait de la file de plus en plus longue se formant derrière Harry ou du fait que le vœu d’Harry pour Noël ne soit pas un rendez-vous avec lui.

Ignorant le regard de mort de son patron, qui était assit dans une chaise à côté du Père Noël, Louis continua à caresser les cheveux d’Harry et passivement agressif continua de creuser pour la seule demande qu’il voulait réellement du garçon.

« Quoi d’autres, Harry ? » demanda Louis, se sentant légèrement pathétique à ce point. Ses joues commençant à lui faire mal, et son sourire commençant à faner en une expression de froncement de sourcils de désespérassions. « Que veux-tu pour Noël… si tu peux avoir _n’importe quoi_ dans le monde ? » continua-il.

Harry tordit les lèvres dans une expression de réflexion. Louis pouvait dire à quel point il réfléchissait fortement, même si c’était probablement au dernier aspirateur Bissell ou aux tatouages temporaires Mon Petit Poney.

Les yeux d’Harry s’illuminèrent soudainement, comme s’il venait juste de découvrir la lagune de chocolat de Willy Wonka.

« Je veux un tour sur le carrousel, » révéla-il, une sorte d’excitation maniaque présente dans sa voix. « J’ai entendu dire que le carrousel du centre commercial avait un traineau. »

Le cœur de Louis chuta, de même que son sourire enthousiaste d’elfe. « Ah, » dit-il brièvement.

A présent, le patron de Louis fonçait droit sur eux, frappant presque des enfants à droite et à gauche. C’était le moment, pensa Louis. Il allait se faire virer, seulement pour rentrer chez lui sans rencard.

C’était stupide de toute façon… le boulot _et_ l’espoir de Louis que le mec mignon le veuille lui, surtout habillé en _collant_ et avec ce satané _daim_.

« Très bien, _Fiddles_. » dit le patron de Louis, le fixant, alors qu’il était toujours accroupi à côté d’Harry au sol. « je pense que ceci a duré assez longtemps. » il remonta Louis sur ses pieds par les clochettes autour de son coup, le faisant grimacer de douleur. « Il est temps de me rendre vos collants, Tomlinson. »

Louis envoya un regard d’excuse à Harry, qui avait le regard levé sur lui avec des yeux de chiens de battus. « Ne l’emmenez pas, s’il vous plait, » dit-il, faisant la moue, sa lèvre inférieure tremblant avec sérieux. « Il était censé me faire faire un tour de carrousel. »

« Quoi ? » grinça Louis entre ses dents avant de s’arracher de la prise de son patron.

Harry renifla à la réaction de Louis. « Eh bien, j’ai seulement neuf ans, » éclata-il de rire avant de se relever maladroitement sur ses pieds.

Un son de confusion échappa du patron de Louis et il ouvrit sa bouche pour parler, mais Louis le coupa. « Vous savez quoi ? » dit-il, se retournant pour croiser son regard et entourer la taille d’Harry d’un de ses bras. « Je démissionne. »

L’atmosphère tendue fut brisé par les gloussements d’Harry.

« Harry, pas maintenant, » dit Louis, serrant le bedon d’Harry sous son pullover renne. Il plissa les yeux vers son patron avant d’ouvrir la bouche une fois de plus. « Eh bien, si ça ne vous dérange pas, nous avons un tour de carrousel à prendre. »

Et c’était tout. Louis avait laissé Niall avec une trentaine d’enfants (il lui enverrait un sms plus tard pour s’excuser), mais ça valait le coup de montrer à Harry ce que c’était de monter le traineau du carrousel avec un vrai elfe.               

**Author's Note:**

> [Big Bird](http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Big_Bird) est un personnage du Muppet Show, qui est un gros oiseau jaune.  
> [Les Turbie Twist](http://turbietwist.com/) n'étant pas connus chez nous, j'ai remplacé le nom par "serviette à cheveux".


End file.
